Normal or Not?
by Kousawa Alice
Summary: Nggak ada hujan atau badai—malah tetep aja kagerou(?)—, tahu-tahu Seto mengajak Shintaro ke kamarnya. BL/Yaoi. SetoShin. Slight: SetoKano. TANGAN SAYA UDAH TERNODAI FF INI /whut. Don't like, don't read.


Rating: T

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Warning: Ini hanya sebuah ff pelampiasan isi hati, jangan terlalu diambil hati apabila saya bikinnya tidak sesuai aturan membuat ff yaoi (saya juga nggak tau ada aturannya apa nggak/?), OOC dan Typo cuma karena saya males baca ulang, dan hal lainnya yang pantas di kritik. Shounen-ai/BL/Yaoi/Humu/Gay/dan sejenisnya(?). SetoShin. Slight: SetoKano.

**Disclaimer: Author Kousawa Alice cuma bikin fanfictnya, kok. Karakter Kagerou Project tetap punyanya Jin, saya nggak ada hak mengklaim apapun '-'**

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Nggak ada hujan atau badai—malah tetep aja kagerou(?)—, tahu-tahu Seto mengajak Shintaro ke kamarnya. BL/Yaoi. SetoShin. Slight: SetoKano. TANGAN SAYA UDAH TERNODAI FF INI /whut. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>Oke.<p>

Otak Shintaro berusaha mencerna semua yang sedang terjadi.

Ia tadi baru saja berduaan dengan Seto di kamar sang pemuda jangkung tersebut. Dan sekarang, seseorang berwajah syok—jelas—berdiri di depan pintu kamar Seto dengan tatapan _you-must-be-kidding_ melihat posisi mereka berdua yang ambigu.

_Sayangnya, ini bukan bercanda. Bahkan bukan ambigu._

**MEREKA BENAR-BENAR BARU SAJA MELAKUKAN HAL MENGERIKAN ITU.**

Dan kini ia terjebak dalam _awkward moment_.

Untuk bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sebaiknya kita kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Itadakimasu!_"

Seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan makan dengan lahap.

—tapi, tidak dengan Shintaro.

Ia hanya menatap nanar nasi di dalam mangkuk yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali.

"Kakak tidak makan?" tanya Momo, melihat sang kakak tercintanya—**_HUEK_**—sama sekali tak menyentuh nasinya.

"Uh—" Shintaro menggaruki pipinya dengan telunjuk, bingung ingin memberikan alasan apa.

_'Tidak lapar'_ kedengarannya terlalu _klise_. Apalagi kalau bikin alasan panjang-panjang, malah terdengar mencurigakan. Meskipun ia memang _'tidak lapar'_.

Otak _'makhluk hidup'_ yang ber-IQ 160 lebih ini berpikir, berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat. Kalau ia salah ngomong, mungkin kepalan tangan yang _'lembut'_ dari sang ketua Mekakushi Dan akan mendarat di perutnya yang sama sekali tidak _six-pack_ tersebut—malah _one-pack_.

Alhasil, Shintaro memutuskan _back-to-basic_ memang yang terbaik dan iapun berkata, "Aku tidak lapar."

Kido—ketua Mekakushi Dan yang tampaknya kelebihan tenaga itu—mengerenyit pada Shintaro, "Makanlah. Kau bisa kelaparan. Apalagi dengan perut _one-pack_-mu itu, tulang rusuk saja kelihatan, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan tanpa makan malam?"

_Jleb._

Semua perkataan Kido benar-benar tanpa sensor dan tanpa memikirkan perasaan pemuda kurus—atau lebih tepat disebut _kurus kering_ dengan penekanan pada bagian _'kering'_. Shintaro bahkan tersakiti tanpa harus terkena _'hantaman langsung_' dari sang ketua.

_'Aku bisa hidup bahkan tanpa makanan asalkan aku bersama Soda-_chan_~'_ Hampir saja Shintaro berkata begitu. Kalau dia nanti berakhir dengan sungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal tersebut, ia bisa dianggap menyimpang.

Yah, meskipun dari awalnya dia memang sudah menyimpang dengan terlalu cinta dengan minuman berlabel merah dengan isi berwarna coklat kehitaman itu.

Melihat Shintaro yang tak menjawab, Kido akhirnya membuka suara kembali, "Baiklah, kami akan sisakan makanan untukmu—siapa tahu kau lapar. Sekalian untuk Seto juga."

Shintaro baru menyadari bahwa pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan jepit rambut kuning di sisi kirinya yang biasanya mengenakan setelan hijau dari atas sampai bawah—yang membuatnya terlihat seperti kodok raksasa yang berjalan dengan dua kaki—itu tidak ada di sebelah Kano.

Sekilas, Shintaro melihat bahwa wajah sang _uke_ yang baru saja di sebutkan namanya itu tampak cemberut. Merindukan semenya, mungkin.

"Dimana Seto-_san_, ketua?" tanya Momo.

"Dia bilang akan pulang telat, malah mungkin baru pulang tengah malam. Tampaknya pekerjaannya belum selesai. Yah, pokoknya tinggalkan saja sedikit nasi dan lauk untuknya. KONOHA, JANGAN DIMAKAN SEMUA." Konoha yang nyaris memakan porsi terakhir dari _chicken katsu_ itupun berhenti tepat disaat sang ketua mulai ber-_deathglare-_ria.

"_Ano_, Kido... Aku tidak suka tidur sendirian," ungkap Kano tiba-tiba.

_Kano yang sekamar dengan Seto ini ternyata manja._ Begitulah pikir Shintaro, sampai kalimat Kido berikutnya menyadarkannya.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah di kamar Shintaro."

"Tung—" Shintaro baru ingin mengelak, akan tetapi tatapan mata Kido mengancamnya.

Ya. Shintaro lebih memilih diam dan menurut daripada rusuk-rusuknya hancur berkeping-keping dan membuat dirinya menjadi _slime_—kalian tahu, makhluk yang berbentuk seperti agar-agar dan tak betulang punggung itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shintaro tidak bisa tidur.

Bukan. Bukan karena insomnia-nya ketika ia menjadi _hikkikomori_ itu kumat. Melainkan karena dengkuran Kano yang _sangat cetar membahenol_.

_Kalau dengurannya seperti ini, mungkin bumi juga ikut bergetar,_ pikir Shintaro. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Seto bisa dengan santainya tidur bersama manusia dengan dengkuran mengerikan ini.

Sekarang tengah malam. Anggota lain pasti sudah tidur.

"Menyebalkan," gumamnya pelan.

Shintaro merasa tenggorokannya sedikit kering. Ia melihat ke samping komputernya—tak ada soda disana. Yang itu berarti ia harus keluar kamar dan mengambil minum di dapur.

Bagus. Shintaro punya alasan untuk keluar kamar dan menghindari dengkuran Kano—yang mencekam. Setidaknya di ruang tengah itu suara dengkuran Kano tak terdengar.

Tepat disaat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, pintu utamapun ikut terbuka. Sesosok pemuda jangkung membuka pintu tersebut dari luar.

—ya. Dia Seto Kousuke. Pemuda penyandang nomor 2 dalam keanggotaan Mekakushi Dan dengan khasnya yaitu penampilannya yang seperti kodok raksasa, baru saja pulang dari kerja sampingannya.

"Lho? Shintaro-kun belum tidur-_ssu_?" tanyanya, melihat Shintaro yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Kau pikir aku bisa tidur dengan dengkuran mengerikan itu? Mendengarnya saja membuat otakku terasa bergetar," Shintaro mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah kamarnya—menunjuk Kano yang tertidur dengan _'nyanyian indah'_ yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Seto tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau sering tidur dengannya, lama-lama akan terbiasa, kok."

Oh. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Kalau berikutnya Seto pulang malam lagi, Shintaro lebih memilih tidur di bawah ranjang Kido dibanding tidur dengan suara _sangkakala_ terngiang di setiap hembusan nafasnya, meskipun itu berarti ia harus di cap _'mesum'_ sekalipun. Dia _emoh_ kalau harus tidur dengan Kano lagi.

"Lho? Nasinya masih tersisa dua porsi," gumam Seto begitu membuka _rice cooker._ "Apa ada yang belum makan?"

Shintaro baru sadar tujuannya keluar kamar—selain menghindari _'suara maut'_ Kano. Perutnya juga sedikit lapar.

"Itu porsiku," bisik Shintaro pelan.

"Oh, kalau begitu, ayo makan bersama_-ssu_~" Senyuman mengembang lebar di wajah Seto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehabis makan, Shintaro hanya berbaring-baring di sofa. Rasa mengantuknya hilang total.

Seto menguap lebar, "Hoaamh~ Shintaro-kun tidak tidur_-ssu_?"

Shintaro yang benar-benar sudah tidak mengantuk hanya menggeleng.

"Oh, baiklah," Seto kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Shintaro sendiri di ruang tengah.

_Blam._

Terdengar bunyi pintu kamar tertutup.

Shintaro sendirian.

Ia benar-benar _stuck_ di tempat. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia kerjakan. _Streaming anime_ favoritnya pun tidak bisa karena komputer juga ponselnya ada di kamar.

Masuk lagi ke kamar dan mendengarkan sangkakala itu? Tidak, terima kasih.

Akhirnya Shintaro memutuskan untuk memaksa dirinya mengantuk.

_10 menit._

_15 menit._

_25 menit._

_30 menit._

_40 menit._

_1 jam..._

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Jam dinding di ruang tengah itu terus berdetik.

"Berisik," gumam Shintaro, mengerenyit kesal.

Sebenarnya ia sadar bahwa tidak mungkin jam dinding itu berhenti berdetik hanya karena gumaman penuh kekesalan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tentu saja.

_Cklek._

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

Shintaro membuka matanya dan bangkit dari posisinya—duduk. Matanya menjelajah pintu di markas satu persatu, dan mendapati Seto di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Shintaro_-kun_, suaramu membangunkanku," ujar Seto.

Oh? Ini aneh. Shintaro hanya bergumam. Bahkan ia yakin bahwa _volume_ suaranya tidak sampai 1. Bagaimana bisa gumamannya membangunkan seseorang yang berada di ruangan lain dengan pintu dan dinding sebagai sekat?

Selain itu, wajah Seto terlihat aneh.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur, mau ke kamarku saja?" tawar Seto tiba-tiba.

Shintaro mengerenyit sedikit sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke kamar Seto.

Sekilas, ia melihat seringai terbentuk di bibir Seto saat ia melewatinya.

Tapi Shintaro cepat-cepat menghapus pikiran itu. Ia yakin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

_Ya. Perasaan._

Shintaro tidak tahu bahwa sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya...

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Aaaahn!"_

_"Aw~"_

_"H—henti—ahn!"_

_"Uph! Ngggh—"_

_"L—lepas—aaaahn—"_

_"JANGAN LEPAS CELANAKU, SIALAN!"_

_"Ahh, kau imut sekali, Shintaro-kun~"_

_"Hei—AHN!"_

_"Uhhhh—ahh—"_

_"KAU! JANGAN BUKA CELANAMU! Aww—"_

_"Aku tidak bisa melakukan'nya' tanpa membuka celanaku~"_

_"Hn—ahhhh! ...tikan—aaahn—"_

_"Shintaro-kun, kau sempit sekali."_

_"A—ahn—aaaaaaaah!"_

Silahkan bayangkan apa yang terjadi dari suara-suara di atas.

Dan akhirnya, hal yang paling mengerikan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

_Cklek._

_'Sial!'_ Begitu pikir Shintaro begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Ia saat ini dalam keadaan tanpa busana—begitu pula Seto—karena tadi Seto melepas paksa setelannya.

Entah Seto lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya atau sengaja tak dikunci agar ada yang bisa memergoki mereka seperti ini, Shintaro tidak tahu.

_Yang jelas, ia dalam masalah besar._

Pemuda berambut pirang gelap itu hanya menatap syok dua orang yang sedang melakukan _'sesuatu'_ di depannya. Mata kucingnya menatap Shintaro dan Seto bergantian.

Makhluk penghuni kamar Shintaro yang tadi membuatnya tak bisa tidur karena lantunan _'musik'_ dari mulutnya itu tengah berdiri di sana—Kano Shuuya.

**Horror.**

Keringat menetes di pelipis Shintaro—meskipun sebelumnya memang sudah menetes karena perlakuan Seto padanya, tapi kali ini lebih deras.

_'Oh, ayolah! Bisa seberapa buruk lagi ini?!'_ Shintaro mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena langsung setuju dengan permintaan si anggota nomor 2 tersebut.

Mungkin karena ia merasa bahwa dari segi ekspresi maupun penampilan, Seto terlihat normal. Tapi yang ia lupakan adalah alasan kenapa ketua Mekakushi Dan menempatkan Seto dan Kano sekamar adalah karena orientasi seksual pemuda tersebut sedikit bermasalah. Dan hanya Kano yang tahan melakukan _'itu'_ sampai beberapa ronde _sepanjang malam_.

Kano membuka mulutnya perlahan, tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Shintaro panik. Ia yakin kalau sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mulut Kano sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus.

"Wah~ Tampaknya kau sudah mendapatkan _uke_ baru, ya, Kou-_chan_~" Yak. Shintaro tepat. Apalagi dengan tambahan _deathglare_ di sekitar Kano yang membuat suasana makin mencekam.

"Ah? Kau iri, Shuuya~?" Ni orang juga malah memperburuk suasana.

Tapi Kano justru menambahkan seringai di wajahnya, kemudian menggeleng, "Melihat kalian berdua justru membuatku ingin melakukan _threesome_ 3 ronde~"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Nyawa, kejiwaan, dan harga diri Shintaro jelas dalam bahaya.

Shintaro lari keluar—menerobos Kano yang berdiri di depan pintu—dengan segenap jiwa dan raga. Bodo amat dengan setelannya yang tertinggal di kamar Seto—ia bisa mengambilnya besok ketika Seto berangkat kerja.

Memikirkan _threesome_ saja sudah membuat Shintaro bergidik, apalagi melakukannya 3 ronde? _HILANGLAH MASA DEPANNYA._

Dia lebih memilih melakukannya dengan Soda_-chan_ tercinta daripada harus melakukannya dengan Seto ataupun Kano.

—Sementara itu, di sisi lain...

"Wah, Shintaro_-kun_ kabur," gumam Seto, nyengir jahil.

"Aih. Jadi nggak bisa _threesome_," ujar Kano kecewa.

"Tak apa, kita lakukan saja berdua seperti biasanya, Shuuya."

"Berapa ronde?"

Seto tersenyum tipis dan menjawab, "Sebanyak yang kau mau."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_End?_

* * *

><p>Ha. Ha. Ha. Hahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH— plsal

Ini ff yaoi pertama yang saya post-ssu~ Penuh dengan sensor karena saya nggak kuat bikin lebih frontal dari ini. Maafkan daku-ssu ;w; /sungkem/

Alurnya kecepetan pula QuQ /guling-guling/

Sejujurnya, author bingung. KENAPA SAYA BIKIN SETOSHIN PADAHAL SAYA NGESHIP SETOKANO, INI KENAPA COBA— /terjun/ /al

Meskipun ternyata saya nggak tahan juga kalau nggak bikin SetoKano sehingga akhirnya nyelipin SetoKano dikit ._.v /jdesh

Yah, saran dan kritik dalam review readers sekalian sangat dibutuhkan untuk membangun mental author cemen ini-ssu/? ;3;)/ /tebar cinta/

Sekian! 'w')/


End file.
